Pokémon Origins
Pokémon Origins, known in Japan as Pocket Monsters: The Origin (ポケットモンスター THE ORIGIN Poketto Monsutā Ji Orijin?), is a Japanese anime television film based on Nintendo's Pokémon franchise. Unlike the on-going television series, this special features the settings and characters from the original video games Pokémon Red and Blue, and is largely more faithful to the games' mechanics and designs. Like the on-going television series, it was not owned by Media Factory (brand company of Kadokawa Corporation). Animation is handled by Production I.G, Xebec, and OLM, Inc., and the film is split into four parts, each directed by a different director from these studios. It was broadcast on TV Tokyo on October 2, 2013, ten days before the release of the X and Y video games,12345 and began streaming internationally on Nintendo's Pokémon TV service from November 15, 20136 to December 2, 2013. Contents 1 Story 2 Cast 3 Acts 4 See also 5 References 6 External links Story See also: Plot of Pokémon Red and Blue Serving a more faithful adaptation of the Pokémon Red and Blue games, the story follows a young boy named Red who begins a journey with his Pokémon partner, Charmander, as he seeks to capture all the known Pokémon in the Kanto region, and gradually evolves both his Pokémon, and his way of thinking about them. Cast See also: List of Pokémon characters Character Japanese voice actor English voice actor Red Junko Takeuchi7 Bryce Papenbrook Blue (Green) Takuya Eguchi8 Lucien Dodge Professor Oak (Professor Okido) Katsuji Mori7 Kyle Hebert Brock (Takeshi) Tomokazu Sugita8 Johnny Yong Bosch Giovanni (Sakaki) Rikiya Koyama9 Jamieson Price Lance (Wataru) Tokuyoshi Kawashima Kirk Thornton Reina Yui Ishikawa Christine Marie Cabanos Mr. Fuji Minoru Inaba Kirk Thornton Red's Mother Satsuki Yukino Laura Post Pokémon Center Nurses Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Episode 1), Cristina Vee (Episode 2) Team Rocket Members Doug Erholtz (Green Hair), Spike Spencer (Blue Hair), Grant George (Fat) Lass, Red's Nidoran♂, Cubone Cristina Vee Ghost Marowak Laura Post Brock's Onix Keith Silverstein Mew Christine Marie Cabanos Various characters Wendee Lee, Erin Fitzgerald, Matt Mercer Acts Act Title Original airdate English airdate10 I "Red" "Reddo" (レッド) October 2, 2013 November 15, 2013 Two young trainers, Red and Blue, are called over by Professor Oak, who gives them a Pokédex, asking them to complete it with data from Pokémon all across the Kanto region. In exchange, he gives each of them a Pokémon partner, with Red choosing a Charmander and Blue choosing a Squirtle. After fighting several battles, catching wild Pokémon and acquiring data for his Pokédex along the way, Red soon comes up against Blue and is completely overpowered by his Squirtle. As Red feels dejected over his defeat, he meets a man who teaches him about the bond between trainers and Pokémon before directing him to a nearby town, Viridian City, where he can heal his Pokémon. Later arriving at Pewter City's Gym, he discovers the man he met before, the Gym Leader Brock, who offers to face him in a gym battle. After learning that his Fire-type Charmander is ineffective against Brock's Rock-type Geodude, Red manages to beat it with his Nidoran♂. However, Brock soon fights back with his Onix, who beats most of Red's Pokémon. Coming to understand the bond between trainers and Pokémon, Red manages to beat Onix with his Charmander, earning himself a Boulder Badge from Brock. II "Cubone" "Karakara" (カラカラ) October 2, 2013 November 18, 2013 After facing many more battles and earning two more Gym Badges, Red arrives in Lavender Town, where he hears many rumors about ghosts roaming around a Pokémon Tower, a Pokémon cemetery. Before heading to the Tower, Red goes to a Pokémon House for abandoned Pokémon, where he meets a girl named Reina, along with a Cubone who became orphaned after his mother, a Marowak, was killed by the nefarious Team Rocket. He soon learns that the owner of the Pokémon House, Mr. Fuji, has gone by himself to the Pokémon Tower, which has been overrun by Team Rocket. Red decides to go to the Tower to search for him whilst Blue, overhearing his conversation, decides to go as well. They both soon encounter a ghost, which is soon revealed by a Silph Scope that Blue obtains from Team Rocket to be the ghost of Cubone's mother. Cubone, who had run out from the Pokémon House to come to the tower, reunites with his mother, allowing her to pass on, before helping Red drive out Team Rocket and rescue Mr. Fuji. As thanks, Mr. Fuji gives Red a Pokéflute and some mysterious stones before he resumes his journey. III "Giovanni" "Sakaki" (サカキ) October 2, 2013 November 20, 2013 After Red has obtained two more badges and evolved his Pokémon into Charizard, he and Blue encounter the secretary of the president of the Silph Company, which had been taken over by Team Rocket, who are trying obtain the Master Ball, a Poké Ball capable of capturing any Pokémon. Red infiltrates the Silph Company, freeing all the imprisoned scientists and Pokémon, receiving a Lapras in gratitude. Red soon comes up against Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni, who beats him with his Nidoqueen before escaping. Continuing his journey and earning more badges, Red arrives in Viridian City, where he discovers the final Gym Leader is none other than Giovanni himself. Giovanni first sends out a Rhyhorn, who effortlessly beats most of Red's Pokémon, but Red manages to pull off a double knockout with his Hitmonlee. Red then sends his Charizard against Giovanni's Rhydon, managing to defeat it. Respecting Red's strength, Giovanni disbands Team Rocket's operations and awards Red with the final Gym Badge needed to enter the Pokémon League. IV "Charizard" "Lizārdon" (リザードン) October 2, 2013 November 22, 2013 Red finally arrives at the Pokémon League on the Indigo Plateau, where he battles against and defeats the Elite Four. However, he discovers that Blue has beat him to the title of Pokémon League Champion. In order to obtain the title for himself, Red challenges Blue to a battle. The match soon boils down to a showdown between Red's Charizard and Blue's Blastoise, with Charizard managing to win out. They are then visited by Professor Oak, who immortalizes Red and his Pokémon in the history of league champions. Afterwards, Red continues his journey and manages to catch all 149 known Pokémon. Upon returning home, however, Red learns that Blue was badly beaten by a mysterious Pokémon not listed amongst those Red encountered. Recalling a diary he encountered during his travels, Red deduces this to be an artificially made Pokémon named Mewtwo. After receiving advice from Oak about the stones Fuji had given him, Red goes to confront Mewtwo, finding him to be incredibly powerful. As both Red and Charizard become determined not to give up, the stones they received, revealed to be Mega Stones, begin to glow, resulting in a Mega Evolution that evolves Charizard into Mega Charizard X, allowing them to defeat and capture Mewtwo. Upon realizing there is still a Mew to be found, Red becomes determined to fully complete his Pokédex, unaware that Mew is right outside. See also Pokémon Pokémon (anime) List of Pokémon episodes References 1.Jump up ^ "『赤・緑』の世界が蘇る！ TVアニメ『ポケットモンスター ジ・オリジン』、10月2日（水）に特別番組として放送決定！ ｜ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイト". Pokemon.co.jp. 2013-08-17. Retrieved 2013-08-17. 2.Jump up ^ "電撃 - 【速報】TVアニメ『ポケットモンスター ジ・オリジン』が10月2日19：00から放送！――『ポケットモンスター赤・緑』を遊んだ人は必見". Dengekionline.com. 2013-08-17. Retrieved 2013-08-17. 3.Jump up ^ "新アニメ「ポケットモンスター ジ オリジン」はOLM・Production I.G・XEBECの3社合同作品で、『ポケモン赤・緑』が舞台に | インサイド". Inside-games.jp. 2013-08-17. Retrieved 2013-08-17. 4.Jump up ^ "Pokémon The Origin Anime Special's Video, Visual, Characters Unveiled". Anime News Network. August 17, 2013. Retrieved August 17, 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "『赤・緑』の世界が蘇る！ TVアニメ『ポケットモンスター ジ・オリジン』、10月2日（水）に特別番組として放送決定！ ｜ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイト". Pokemon.co.jp. Retrieved 2013-09-05. 6.Jump up ^ "Pokémon Origins is coming to Pokémon TV". Facebook. The Pokémon Company. September 26, 2013. Retrieved September 25, 2013. 7.^ Jump up to: a b "Twitter / Pokemon_cojp: 【ニュース】10月2日（水）放送のオリジナルアニメ『ポケット". Twitter.com. Retrieved 2013-09-05. 8.^ Jump up to: a b "『ポケットモンスター 赤・緑』の世界を初めて描く、オリジナルアニメーション『ポケットモンスター ジ・オリジン』　その最新情報を発表！ ｜ポケットモンスターオフィシャルサイト". Pokemon.co.jp. 2013-09-06. Retrieved 2013-09-06. 9.Jump up ^ "6 New Commercials For Pokémon: The Origin Aired - News". Anime News Network. 2013-09-16. Retrieved 2013-09-20. 10.Jump up ^ http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokemon-news/anim_pokemon_origins-2013-11-07/ pokemon.com. 7-11-2013. Retrieved:10-11-2013. External links Official website (Japanese) Pokémon Origins (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime television films Category:Anime spin-offs Category:Anime television series based on video games Category:Pokémon (anime)